Child of Dragons
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: About ten years after the Riders flourished once again, a wild dragon named Igneel found a human baby... This is the story of Natsu, Child of Dragons. (Eventual pairing of NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction will be a bit short and anticlimactic, no plot twists or anything of the sort. I only wish to do a small story of what would happen if these two worlds mix and I must say, I do like how I've done it so far. I hope you like what I've done as well.**

 **Yes, this will be a NaLu, as I love NaLu, and there will be a slight hint of other ships if you squint although, unfortunately, several ships will not be put in due to, ah, reasons.**

 **Please review what you think of my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The wind-from-south shifted to wind-from-east and Igneel shifted his wings, adjusting to the wind direction.

The day was hot and warm. Prey was aplenty and the glittering river, the Edda River, shone far below. From this high in the air, Igneel could see the hazy shapes of mountains, those that Eragon told him were the Beor Mountains, home of short-legs called dwarves.

Igneel was one of the first wild dragons to be born in their new home, in a cave carved out of a cliff a few leagues from the river with the heat of Saphira-elda's fire to warm him. He remembers Eragon, the man-elf-dwarf-Rider, as he held Igneel with wonder and joy in his eyes and touched their minds together.

And Umaroth-elda, Eldunarí-dragon, had given him a list of names soon afterwards. He chose to name himself after one of the greatest fire-breathers that ever lived.

Igneel wriggled with delight, causing the red-gold of his scales to shimmer with a thousand reflections of sunlight. He had lived up to his namesake well. As he grew, so did his power. He could breathe fire longer than Saphira herself and his flames were as hot as the earth-blood that once kept him warm in the Vault of Souls.

Now, at nearly twenty years of age, his prowess won him Grandine-daughter-of-Saphira, a beautiful pale bluish-white she-dragon, as his mate and their eggs will soon hatch any day now. Pride and joy rushed through him and he let out a roar of satisfaction.

As the ringing sound diminished, he thought he heard a strange cry.

It was not one he'd heard before, but it was vaguely human though much higher than Eragon's shout. It was rather irritating and he would rather ignore it and just continue on his way, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Igneel dove down to the riverbank where he heard the cry. It sounded again and he landed with a heavy thud, flattening the cattails. He looked around, searching, then arched his head and looked into the river. What he saw made him snort in surprise.

It was a pale, fleshy thing that was most definitely human. It was swathed in a blue blanket, lying on a cloth that lined the remains of what could have been a basket or a wicker cradle. And it had the strangest hair-fur color that Igneel had ever seen.

It was _pink._

Pink like the flowers that Yaela-silver-hair-she-elf liked to grow by her tree-nest. Pink like the sky in the west as the sun sets. Pink like one of the chosen eggs Eragon kept for Arya-elf-queen-Rider. Pink!

The thing, that Igneel now remembered was called a baby, wailed and Igneel realized there was a stench coming from it. He snorted and shook his head. Dung. The baby's blanket was soiled.

He grumbled to himself and made a decision. He would take the baby to Eragon and the elves. They would know what to do with it. Igneel reached and grasped the baby, cradle and all, in his right paw. With a few flaps of his wings, he surged into the air and went home.

* * *

 _You found him in the river?_ Saphira-elder-she-dragon asked, her great eye peering at the baby in Eragon-man-elf-dwarf-Rider's arms.

 _Yes, Saphira-elda._

 _He must have come from Hedarth,_ Eragon said worriedly. _But that is a dwarven outpost, not a human one._

 _Alagaësia_ _has expanded under Nasuada's reign,_ Saphira reminded him. _There could be humans living in Hedarth now._

 _I'll contact Orik, just in case. He'll find out if anyone there is missing a baby._ He looked at Blödhgarm-blue-fur-elf. "Do you know anything about babies?" His voice took on a tinge of embarrassment. "I don't know much about them besides what I observed in Carvahall and among the Varden."

"I will give the baby to Yaela," the elf said, taking the baby. "She and several Eldunarí are teaching the new Riders, but she should have time."

Eragon looked at Igneel. "Thank you for bringing the baby to us. Without you, he would have died."

Igneel blinked and blew a gust of air in his face as a sign of affection before launching himself off the cliff and gliding down to the cave-of-nesting-eggs that Grandine and ten other dragons were sharing.

His beautiful mate was the closest to the cave edge, curled around their eggs. One, a delicate gold, was promised to the Riders and had been taken away by Eragon for Cuaroc-egg-guardian to watch over. The other three, crimson and smoky gray and purple, were to be wild-born. They will hatch soon, what with the abundance of prey and the swelling of the river this spring.

 _What has happened?_ Grandine asked, curling her tail protectively around her remaining eggs. _I heard the elves speaking to themselves. What is this about a human child?_

 _I found a baby in the river,_ Igneel told her, settling down next to her. _Eragon thinks he came from Hedarth, and he is now investigating._

 _A baby all the way out here?_ Grandine tilted her head.

 _It's strange,_ Igneel agreed. He nuzzled her head. _How are the eggs?_

 _Not a sign of hatching. Moira's two eggs have already hatched._ She turned her snout in the direction of a small pale red she-dragon who was watching her two hatchlings, a dark brown male and a dusky orange female, as they tussled. Their sire, a dragon with scales the color of the clouds and eyes like molten gold, was named Weisslogia and he stood proudly by, guarding over them.

Grandine's thoughts became wistful. _I would like to see my own hatchlings soon._

 _You will,_ Igneel said firmly. _I'm sure they'll hatch by tomorrow._

She snorted, but her emotions thanked him for the comforting words. She closed her eyes and laid her head down, drifting to sleep. Igneel continued to watch his eggs, gently poking them with his snout.

Unbidden, his mind wandered to the human child. What was it doing here so far away from its parents? How did it get here? He shook his head, not liking the aura of mystery surrounding the boy.

His heart and mind were uneasy. He stood, careful not to wake Grandine, and lumbered out of the cave. Opening his wings, he leapt out and let the wind catch him. He rose on an updraft and glided towards Yaela's tree-nest. It stood with other tree-nests on the top of the cliffs.

Yaela-silver-hair-she-elf was holding the human baby. With her are the two newest Riders, a male short-leg-Ingeitum-dwarf and a female pale-hair-human-child. They were named Hvosk and Mavis and their bonded-dragons are Skiadrum, a black-scaled male dragon, and Vanilor— named after the first king of the wild dragons— who is Saphira's son. This Vanilor was silver like a coin and his eyes shone like the moon.

The Riders twisted their hands over their sternum in a gesture of respect and Skiadrum and Vanilor briefly dipped their heads to him in acknowledgement.

 _I came to see the child,_ Igneel grudgingly said after greeting the Riders.

Yaela smiled slightly. _He has been fed a little while before you arrived. He is sleeping now._

Igneel stretched his neck over to gaze into the face of the baby. Its puny hands were fisted in the blanket and a look of peace was on his face.

 _What is his name?_

 _We do not know yet. As of right now, Shadeslayer is speaking to King Orik about the baby. We will know soon._

He nodded and withdrew from the music of the she-elf's mind. He did not speak to her again, but was content simply looking at the boy.

It was strange, this curious affection and protectiveness he felt for the helpless thing. It looked no bigger than a large rat and if he could, he would reach right over and snap it right up. It looked like it wouldn't even make a good snack.

And yet, something made him stay there. He distantly heard Yaela continue speaking to the Riders, but he did not listen. He simply sat and stared.

It could have been hours, but eventually they felt the mind-thought-speak of Eragon and Saphira and Igneel looked up as Saphira landed next to him. The Riders and dragons and Yaela greeted them and Igneel dipped his head to Saphira who let out a puff of smoke from her nostrils to him before turning to gently lick Vanilor's head.

"I have just spoken to Orik," Eragon said to them. "He says that nobody from Hedarth has been missing a child, nor have they heard of anything of the sort." He cast a puzzled look at the baby. "Umaroth, Glaedr, Valdr? What do you think?"

 _We have no choice,_ the mind-thought-speak of Glaedr sounded in their minds. _We must raise him here. We cannot leave him to die in the wilderness and even if we do bring him back to Alagaësia, there is no chance that anyone would be willing to take in another baby._

 _He could even be another Rider, once he grows,_ Umaroth added. _And even if not, we can raise him to be a spellcaster or another caretaker for the dragon hatchlings._

 _But who will raise him?_ Yaela asked _. The elves can care for him until he is able to fend for himself, but after that, we do not have time to fully raise him when we are teaching the Riders and raising the dragons._

 _And what of his name?_ Saphira said. _We should name him now._

They were silent. Hvosk and Mavis did not speak, not daring to interfere and nor would they want to. They had no time to care for the baby while they were studying and thus did not contribute to the conversation.

Finally, Igneel spoke. _I will care for the child._

They all looked at him with surprise and he could feel Umaroth, Glaedr, and Valdr scrutinizing him. Saphira let out a larger puff of smoke.

 _You will have hatchlings soon,_ she reminded him. _And a human child is different from a dragon as a rabbit to a hawk. Besides, what would my daughter say?_

Igneel blinked, slightly abashed. _I know, Saphira. But someone has to raise him. Eragon and the elves will care for the boy until he is old enough but after that, he still requires care and guidance._

She did not move. _And how would you care for the child?_ She snorted. _My daughter's hatchlings will be born soon. I will judge how you care for them before I allow you to raise the boy._

 _Saphira…,_ Eragon said, a tinge of exasperation in his mind-thought-speak. _Igneel will be a capable father._

She sniffed. _Grandine is the first to hatch from my clutch. I will be the one to judge him._

 _Valdr, Umaroth, and I agree with Saphira's terms,_ Glaedr said dryly. _Igneel will have to prove himself worthy to care for the boy. He_ is _much more fragile than dragon hatchlings, after all._

Igneel did not feel insulted from Saphira's words, but his pride smarted from being thought inadequate enough to be the father of her daughter's hatchlings.

 _The elves agree to your terms as well, Saphira,_ Yaela said. _If you pass, Igneel, you and I will raise the child together._

 _Thank you, Yaela,_ Igneel said to her, gently blowing on her face.

 _But now, for a name,_ Eragon said. _The two of you may choose a name for him together._

They looked at each other. _I can think of a variety of names, but I do not know if they would be pleasing to you,_ Yaela said.

 _I would like to hear them._

 _I was thinking of names of the great warriors of lore. If this child is to be raised by a dragon and an elf, he must be fierce. There is Roran, of course, after Shadeslayer's cousin._

Eragon grinned. "While Roran may be honored, I don't think he would like the idea of an unknown man's son being named after him."

 _Then there is Vrael the first leader of the Riders, Zeref the Sorcerer, Ajihad of the Varden, Natsu the Dragon Slayer, Brom himself—_

 _Wait,_ Igneel stopped her. _What was that one about a Dragon Slayer?_

 _In the war between the dragons and the elves,_ Umaroth said, _there was one elven spellcaster who gained prowess among the ranks for the number of dragons he slew._

 _That number reached over thirty,_ Glaedr said. _So feared was his power that the elves named him 'Dragon Slayer'._

 _He was known for his fire magic. It was fire strong enough to fight against the first Igneel himself,_ Umaroth continued. _It was said that they were sworn enemies until Natsu and Igneel gave each other the finishing blows that killed the both of them in one of the last battles before the first Eragon found Bid'daum's egg._

Igneel gave a grin. _I will name this child after him._ He blew a puff of smoke into the child's face. _I wish to name this boy Natsu._

 _The irony is rich here in this naming,_ Eragon said wryly. _The second Natsu to be raised by the second Igneel instead._ He touched the baby's head, as if giving him a blessing. "Behold: Natsu, son of Igneel, Child of Dragons."

* * *

 _And that, for the last time, was how you came to be here with us,_ Igneel said to a ten-year-old Natsu. The boy was sprawled on his foster father's back, in the hollow at the back of Igneel's neck.

"And Yaela and Uncle Eragon and the elves raised me until I was four years old and you took over," Natsu finished, laughing.

 _And how I've regretted that decision,_ Igneel mockingly sighed. _All that headache from looking for you all over this place. If only you grew as fast as Vervada, Jura, and Lenora._

"You know you love me, Father," Natsu said just as mockingly. He grinned a wide, mischievous grin as he hopped off. "I have to go; Vervada's going hunting and she's bringing me along."

 _You be safe now._

Natsu ran full-pelt towards the trees, at the edge of which was the little hut that Yaela grew for him out of a large oak.

A familiar scent filled his nose as Grandine settled down next to him. _What is he up to now?_ she thought amusedly.

 _Hunting with Vervada._

"Mother! I'm going now!" Natsu shouted, running out of the hut. He waved to them and dashed to his crimson dragon-sister, who had just alighted on the edge of the cliff. He clambered onto her back and together they took to the skies.

 _Child of Dragons, indeed,_ Igneel mused, watching them go. _The way he called us 'Father' and 'Mother' and Eragon is 'Uncle'._

 _I have had my doubts in the beginning, but he is a good son, though he gets into so much trouble with Jura and the others. I just wish he would focus on his studies. The elves already have much trouble with the Riders and he just adds to the pressure._

Igneel let out a huff. _He's still a growing boy. Let him have his fun now. When he's twelve, Blödhgarm intends to teach him to care for hatchlings and the younger set. That means he'll have to learn responsibility. I'd rather he have all the fun he can get now before he becomes an adult._

 _I suppose he'll be happy this way,_ Grandine said. _Living so carefree until he has to grow. At least he isn't lonely; he's already befriended most of the Riders._

 _I still wonder if he'll ever have a bonded dragon of his own._

 _Eragon and Saphira will give him his chance once he turns 16, when he becomes a man. You know this. Why are you so concerned?_ She tilted her head, gazing at him with sparkling blue eyes.

 _Everyone here but Natsu is immortal,_ Igneel says quietly. _He has years left to live, and yet to us, his life will be unbearably short. I do not wish to lose him any more than I wish to lose any of my hatchlings._

Grandine lets out a puff of smoke. _I have spoken to Eragon and the elders about this, as you know, but there is no way to let him live forever unless he becomes a Rider._

 _What if we turn him into what Eragon is?_

 _We cannot. That was for Eragon alone, for he had to defeat the evil king. No, the one thing only is for him to be a Rider._

Igneel snorted, now moody. _I feel anxious. I hate to think what would happen if none of the eggs choose him._

 _He will be chosen_ , Grandine said with conviction.

 _I hope you are right, because I do not know what I would do if he wasn't._


	2. Chapter 2

**I really love this story so far. Really, I do. But I just realized I didn't have much of a plot for this besides how Natsu interacts with the Riders and dragons. I guess I'll throw in something there, but I can't promise it'll be something eventful like one of Galbatorix's allies kidnapping Lucy or something. But I hope you guys will still follow me on this fic!**

 **Also, I'm focusing this fic primarily on NaLu though I put a tiny bit of Jerza. You'll see it if you squint. I don't want to do GaLe and Gruvia here because of certain complications. You'll see as you read along. Therefore, I'm sorry to GaLe and Gruvia shippers.**

 **Thanks for reading and please drop a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Eragon and Natsu knelt among the shards of the teal egg, watching as the baby dragon wriggled its way out.

"There you are," Natsu crooned. He reached over and helped brush away the sticky membrane still clinging to the dragon. He looked up and grinned at Lenora, his dragon-sister. Her purple eyes glittered as she looked at her son.

The next was a brown female. Though it would be a while before they could choose their own names, Natsu already felt himself calling her Miremel as he held her for the first time.

Eragon stroked the baby's wings. "They're beautiful."

"Every time I see a dragon hatch," Natsu tells him, "it's like seeing the sun rise for the first time. I can never get tired of it."

"I feel the same way," his surrogate uncle admitted. "Watching them hatch is like when I watched Saphira hatch for me."

The last egg, a rich yellow, cracked open and a head popped out to scrutinize them with wide butterscotch eyes. Both Eragon and Natsu laughed and Eragon held his finger out for the dragon to sniff. It squeaked and snapped at it.

"And their appetite hasn't changed," he sighed. He reached into a pouch at Natsu's waist and took out a square of dried venison, which he held in front of the yellow dragon like a peace offering.

The dragon snapped it up before clambering out of the rest of its shell. Lenora let out a pleased sound. Her mate, Skiadrum, nudged his hatchlings as they squeaked and explored their nest.

Eragon and Natsu fed them meat until they could eat no more and stood, brushing off the dust from the seat of their pants. Natsu patted Lenora's neck on his way out, promising to visit her and Vervada soon.

They emerged into the misty morning, watching the dragons— wild and bonded alike— loop through the air.

More Riders had come and more dragons have been born as Natsu grew up to the fifteen-year-old boy he was today. Now, the total of wild dragons had reached about 74, with the birthing of Lenora's three, and the number of Riders and bonded dragons have reached 57 with a total of 36 eggs waiting to be sent to Queen Arya for new Riders.

With such an increase, Eragon and the elves and Eldunarí have started expanding the caves for the dragons and creating more tree houses for the Riders. Food was not a problem, for the lands were large and abundant with all sorts of prey, but Eragon still warned the dragons to be careful of how much they hunt.

Still, it was a comfortable life they had. With the amount of Riders increasing each year, even the elves have had to teach the newcomers while Eragon was preoccupied with his own students, leaving the caretaking of the hatchlings and the collection of the Riders' eggs to Natsu.

The dragons were wary at first, as they were very protective of their eggs and hatchlings. Soon, though, they trusted him and eventually they showed him a level of trust and respect rarely shown to anyone else, even Eragon. That usually meant leaving Natsu all by himself with about 13 or so baby dragons around him while the mothers hunted or stretched their wings. Most of the time he could be seen walking around the cliffs, followed by a crowd of multicolored dragons.

The new Riders always thought it a treat to see him coming around to where Yaela or Blödhgarm was teaching them gramarye and sword-fighting, with a buttercup yellow dragon on his left shoulder and a leafy green one on his right and at his feet, dusky purple and fiery carmine and ocean blue and sunset orange and lavender and stormy gray and sky blue and fuchsia and a thousand other colors all shimmering around him.

Natsu, on his travels around their expansive home, had befriended a number of the Riders. But only a select few were his closest companions.

There was fierce-eyed Erza, who was the first elf he knew that had hair the color of bright crimson poppies. She was bonded to lavender Millianna, a granddaughter of Weisslogia and Moira. Then there was her mate Jellal, with eyes of olive green and hair of bright cerulean and who was bonded to Meredy, a she-dragon the color of rose quartz. There was Juvia, a she-elf who had transformed herself until she was able to live both in the water and out. Her webbed hands and feet and gilled neck had made her an oddity among her peers, but she cared not and now lived happily in the river. Her dragon, unfortunately, had died after a raging storm had caught and killed him a few years ago. But he, before Glaedr taught him better, had given Juvia his Eldunarí and they lived now as Indlvarn.

Then there was Gajeel, a young Urgal from Nar Garzhvog's tribe. He was one of the ten Urgal Riders and was the first of them to arrive. His dragon, who was colored a brown so dark it was nearly black and rippled between the two colors in different lighting, was called Panther Lily, for that was what his name translated to from Gajeel's language.

And then there were the dwarven Riders of their little group. Levy, a knurlaf who was smaller than average and was from Dûrgrimst Ebardac, was the most bookish of the 8 friends. Her knowledge of gramarye, magic, history, philosophy, biology, medicine, and literature was rivaled only by the elves, Eldunarí, and Eragon. Gray, from Dûrgrimst Gedthrall, was Natsu's closest male friend and though they occasionally butt heads over some small squabble (most often about their differences in height), their bond was unshakeable. Levy and Gray's dragons— Eridor and Ultear— have mated and the eggs, which were under Natsu's care, will hatch within the month.

And finally, there was Lucy. Lucy, with her hair of spun gold and her voice of sweet music and her skin the color of the finest ivory, was the daughter of a wealthy merchant in Teirm. She came to the home of the Riders in a ship made by the elves with her pale gold dragon Aiedail by her side and Natsu has never looked away from her since.

She was his closest friend and confidant not just because of their similar race. Their bond was more resolute than anything he had ever had with any other, even Igneel and his foster family, and nothing could pull them apart; not that Natsu would let anyone try. His feelings for her were strange and they even frightened him a little with the depth and intensity of emotion he felt for her. Igneel always hummed with amusement whenever his foster son tried to explain them to him and tried to question him about them.

 _You'll learn in time, hatchling,_ he said fondly.

"Learn what?" Natsu asked loudly, angry that they were all keeping things from him.

But Igneel snorted and resumed his nap, leaving Natsu to stomp back to his hut. He'd tried to talk to his foster sisters about them but they were as close-mouthed as their father.

Eragon was amused as well and though he was a little more forthright with his words, even he seemed to enjoy seeing Natsu grapple with his dilemma.

"I would say it's very similar to what I feel for Arya," he said, grinning at his "nephew".

Of course, that was not very helpful. He never revealed what relationship he and the Queen of the Elves had besides a very close friendship and Natsu naturally chalked it up to as feelings of comradeship of a sort.

"But I think it goes beyond that!" he protested, pacing in Eragon's dining room where he and his "uncle" were having lunch.

Saphira let out a snort from where she sat outside. The wide windows gave them an excellent view of her head and she looked in at the two of them with a brilliant sapphire eye. _Hatchling,_ she said, _do not force the issue. The answer will come to you one day and it will all be clear._

"But I want to know _now_!" Natsu grumbled, slouching.

"Saphira is right," Eragon said mildly, putting a plate of venison stew and half a loaf of bread in front of him. "Let yourself relax and let your thoughts and emotions flow. It will take you to where you want to go one day."

 _Although it's so simple_ , Saphira snorted with amusement. _How blind you are, hatchling._

Natsu growled to himself but began shoveling food into his mouth. Eragon watched with amusement, knowing why he was rushing.

As soon as the last crumb of bread disappeared between his lips, Natsu bolted up. "Thank you for the meal, Uncle. I got to go; Lucy's finished with lessons for the day. Bye!" With that, he ran out the door, leaving Eragon and Saphira alone.

 _It's so amusing how he continues to not see what's dangling right before his very nose,_ Saphira chortles.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little bland, I guess. But I wanted to get a move on with this story. It never was going to last 10 chapters or more. At most, possibly 6. Yes, a rather anticlimactic and boring story, but I'd prefer to keep it that way.**

 **Anyway, sorry it took so long. I'll finish it as fast as I can! Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Natsu found Lucy sitting on a low tree stump a few feet from his hut with her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face. As always, the sight of her sun-kissed locks made his heart skip a beat and he could feel a smile grow on his face as he approached her.

"Lucy."

Her large brown eyes opened and a grin parted her pink lips. "Natsu. There you are; I was wondering if you've fallen off the cliffs or something."

He laughed and sat in the grass next to her. "I was having lunch with Uncle Eragon. What about you? Did you eat yet?"

When she shook her head, he leapt up. "I'll go get something for you."

Given that he spent most of his time in the caves—even sleeping there several times— his hut was almost always in some form of disarray and so he rarely allowed his friends inside. As he opened the door now, he sneezed as a cloud of dust flew at him and rubbed his nose before he picked his way over the mess to the cupboard in the corner where he kept his kitchen utensils. He found a large wooden bowl and a small dagger and ducked outside to wash both in a stream that flowed a few yards from his hut before going to the fruit trees that Yaela grew for him when he was a child. The trees bore fruit no matter what season they were in and from them he picked apples and peaches and plums, which he brought to Lucy.

"Help yourself," he said, pushing the bowl towards her.

She selected a dark red apple and peeled the skin using the dagger Natsu gave her. "Thank you."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to relax, really. I've had a rather exhausting day."

"Were you sparring with Erza?"

Lucy's lips quirked up in a smile. "You guessed correctly."

Natsu shuddered a little. "Sparring with her is enough to wear you out for the next three days. She's merciless."

"Funnily enough, she went softer on me."

"You're human," Natsu said, slumping back into the grass and closing his eyes. "She always goes softer on the human Riders."

"But against you, she rarely holds back."

"I've been wrestling young dragons since I was ten. I'm different."

"You're no better than the rest of us."

"That I'm not," he acknowledged.

After a while, Lucy joined him on the grass, lying down next to him and staring at the sky. His heartbeat picked up as he felt her so close to him. Her flowery scent wafted over him and he breathed in deeply, letting her calm him with her presence. She had that effect on him and he marveled that a single person could make him so overwhelmed and peaceful at the same time.

"Natsu, you're turning sixteen soon, aren't you?"

"Hm? Yeah I am."

"You're going to become a man that day. Is there anything special you would like?"

Natsu stared up into the skies, thinking. Eragon had told him once, years ago, that on the day he turned sixteen, he would be presented with each and every one of the eggs promised to the Riders. If one of the eggs chose him, he will become a Dragon Rider, like his friends and family. If none of the eggs choose him, he will continue on as simply a mortal.

A mortal… the very thought terrified him. He was not ignorant. He knew that in this place, only he will die eventually of old age. His foster family and his friends would have to watch him wither and die as he himself passes into the void, knowing that everyone he loved would endure instead.

What he feared wasn't death. Rather, he feared hurting his friends. He feared hurting his family. And most of all, he feared hurting Lucy, because he knew she would cry when he died.

"Natsu?"

"I want to be a Dragon Rider."

He could feel her turning to look at him, but he resolutely continued to look into the sky.

"I hope you become a Dragon Rider, Natsu."

"You don't think it's childish?"

"Not at all. I know you already are friends with so many dragons, but there's something about having your own partner-of-the-mind-and-soul that takes it to another level."

Natsu laughs. "I guess so." It wasn't the real reason why he wanted to be a Dragon Rider, but it was still a good reason.

"You guess so? So is there another reason?"

He shrugs.

Lucy pokes him. "Tell me."

"I don't want to." He squirmed away, chuckling.

She pouts. "Is it that embarrassing?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because we're best friends, aren't we?"

And oddly, her words stung his heart so sharply that he had to prevent himself from clutching his chest.

"Right… we are."

* * *

"Something strange happened today," he said to Grandine as they flew through the night sky.

 _Oh? What is it, hatchling?_

"Lucy said we were best friends and for some reason, my heart started to hurt. It was like she stabbed me."

Grandine let out a low hum. _I am not familiar with this sensation. Did she use magic?_

"No. It wasn't magic. It was like… what she said hurt me."

 _Was it because she said the two of you were best friends?_

"I-I don't know, Mother." But he fell quiet.

Grandine gently swooped over the river, angling back towards the cliffs. _Natsu,_ _isn't it about time you figured it out?_

"Figure what out?"

She let out a snort and streams of smoke flew from her nostrils. _I am truly sorry, my son. We were all having a rich jape at your expense. I never would have thought it would take you this long, however._

"What are you talking about?"

 _Have you ever considered, Natsu, that you may see Lucy as a… potential mate?_

"Mate?" And immediately, his cheeks darkened. "Mother! I-I don't—"

 _Choose your words carefully, Natsu. You may be young, but surely you must have noticed things._

"I…"

But there was nothing he could say.

He and Grandine continued the rest of their flight in silence and that night, Natsu lied awake in bed till morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! I know, it's been like... a year? Well damn... I'm so, so, so terribly sorry!**

 **But rejoice, this story is almost over! I think one or two chapters and we're done. Yeah, I know, not much has happened. But I mentioned before that not much will so... I guess even though I'm back from hiatus on this story, there's not much of an update. I feel so ashamed.**

 **If there are any of you still reading this, please drop a review on this chapter and wait for the next one, which DEFINITELY will be coming soon! And no, I don't mean definitely soon as in next year. More like a week or two.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Eragon asked the next morning. He watched with concern as Natsu listlessly poked at his breakfast, but did not eat a single bite. "Has something happened?"

The boy let out a hollow laugh. "I guess you could say that."

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Eragon prepared to use a healing spell, but Natsu shook his head.

"No… I'm not hurt. I think… I'm in shock."

"Shock?"

The boy hesitated, then looked up with conflicted eyes. "Am I in love with Lucy?"

His surrogate uncle blinked. "Have you finally figured it out?"

" _You knew?!_ " The plates and cutlery rattled as Natsu slammed his palms on the table, jumping to his feet.

Eragon let out a long-suffering sigh. "Natsu, nearly everyone here knows of your feelings for her. We all agreed not to say anything partly because you needed to come into this realization for yourself, and also because…" He shrugged and gave an apologetic smile. "It was amusing."

"It's not amusing to me!" Natsu clutched at his pink hair. "She'll hate me!"

"For what? Are you planning to tell her?" Judging from the way the boy immediately paled, Eragon guessed he wasn't. "Then what is there to be afraid of, save for unrequited love?"

"There's a lot to be scared of! Wh-What if I accidentally told her? Or… I don't know! There's just a lot!" He let out a groan. "I wish Mother didn't tell me…"

"I should've known you hadn't figured it out by yourself…" Eragon sighed. "Natsu, listen to me. Calm yourself."

"How?!"

"Breathe. You can do this. Breathe. Inhale for ten seconds and exhale for the same amount of time. Good, like that. Now do it over and over until you have sufficiently calmed down."

Once all the tension had left Natsu's shoulders, Eragon pushed a mug of water to him, which the boy drank till there were only a few drops left at the bottom. "Now, listen to me. I understand you are frightened, but there is not much to be afraid of. You and Lucy could still be friends if you are too afraid to tell her you love her. To you, the world may have changed, but on the outside, things aren't that much different."

"I—"

"Natsu, you are simply overthinking things. The sun rises in the east, the seasons continue to change, and you and Lucy are still friends. Nothing has changed, only your perception of her."

Natsu stared down at his trembling hands. Eragon watched him with concerned eyes and his mind reached out to Saphira's. _What should I do?_

 _There isn't anything to do. He must deal with this revelation by himself._

 _I hate seeing him like this. He looks so anguished._

 _It is the pain of growing up. He will overcome it, given time._

"Can you create a spell that would help me forget this? Forget everything you and Mother told me?" Natsu abruptly asked.

Panic briefly gripped Eragon's heart, but he willed himself to think. Voicing his words carefully, he said softly, "Even if I was able to reach into your mind and create a spell that would remove those particular memories, I would not do it, nor would I advise you to seek help from Yaela or the others. What you learn is a part of you, no matter how much you despise or fear it. How you learn to overcome and manage your feelings is a part of maturing."

Natsu looked so despairing that Eragon couldn't help but feel a stab of sympathy for his nephew. "Perhaps you would like to be relieved of your duties for a few days," he suggested gently. "Some of the Riders could take care of the hatchlings in your stead."

But Natsu shook his head. "No. My friends would know something is wrong. You said… nothing has changed. So that means I can… pretend like everything is normal."

Eragon nodded encouragingly and Natsu took deep, steadying breath. Then another. Then another. Eragon waited patiently, touching his mind to his nephew's to watch as his riotous thoughts slowly settled.

"Okay," Natsu finally said, although his voice was barely higher than a squeak. "I can do this."

 _Be brave, hatchling._ Saphira blinked at him from where she watched them through the window. _You have the soul of a dragon. Do not cower from your problems. Be strong and courageous and all will be well._

"Thank you, Saphira," Natsu croaked out. He cleared his throat. "I should… feed the hatchlings." He quickly stood and left.

Eragon and Saphira watched as he scampered away. _We should do something to cheer him up. Not interfere, of course, but perhaps a gift?_

 _What do you have in mind, little one?_

Eragon frowned. _I don't know… If it was anyone else, I'd give them jewels or gold. But this is Natsu, who wants for nothing but, well, you know what I mean._

 _The day he came to us is nearing. I believe it is only a fortnight from today._

 _His birthday! Of course! And it's his sixteenth._

 _During which you promised to present the Riders' eggs to him._

 _A Rider…_ A small bloom of happiness unfurled in Eragon's chest. _We could make him a Rider!_

 _That's only if one of the eggs choose him,_ Saphira pointed out.

 _I know. I wish there was some way—_

 _You cannot, little one._ Saphira's voice was gentle.

Eragon gave her a look. _I_ know _that._

 _In the meantime, we could always have a feast in his honor._

 _A party. Yes, that would be nice. I'll have to think about who to invite._

 _Invite them all, of course. All the dragons and Riders know who he is and his story. And if he should have become a Rider by then…_

 _Even more cause for celebration. But if he hasn't?_

 _Then he will still have the support of his family. It is all we can offer if he is rejected._

Rejected. Eragon winced at the thought. _I hope, I pray, he is accepted._

 _He would make a fine Rider. I did not lie when I said there was the soul of a dragon in him. Few Riders and non-Riders have the fire to match up to us._ Her eye twinkled at him. _You and he are alike in this._

Eragon smiled, feeling warm from her words. _Thank you, Saphira._

She hummed. _We should prepare soon. A fortnight is not very long._

 _I'll inform Yaela and the others later today. In the meantime, we should inform the others of Natsu's celebration. I'm sure several would like to give him presents._

 _What will you give him?_

He hesitated. _I don't know… I've never been very good at gift-giving, as you know from the Blood Oath Celebration._

 _Your poem was a worthy present. You know this._ Eragon glanced at his study, where Oromis' treasured present rested.

 _Would he like something similar? But no, Natsu doesn't have the patience for poetry. I recited part of the_ Lay of Umhoden _to him once and he fell asleep! I don't have the means to make him a Rider's sword either…_

 _Do not fret, little one. The answer will come to you._

He nodded and sat back. _In the meantime, we should discuss with Umaroth and Cuaroc about the eggs that will be presented to him. I think we should start with the oldest ones first; the ones that have been kept in the Vault of Souls. There are 26 of those, plus the eggs that have been laid here…_ He calculated the total in his mind. _62_ _eggs! One of them is bound to choose him!_

 _No not be hasty,_ Saphira warned. _I do not wish to deprive Natsu of his chance, but neither do I want to be too optimistic, in case…_ She did not say it and Eragon didn't want to think about it, but there was wisdom in her words.

 _You're right._ He sighed. _But I will not lose hope._

 _Nor will I._

* * *

Natsu had been expecting it to be difficult and he was right; every time he even thought of Lucy, heat would flood his cheeks and his lips would twitch up into a grin. This happened so often that his friends inevitably noticed and badgered him about it.

"Wipe that idiotic smile from your face," Gray scolded, stepping back from his spar with Natsu. "What is wrong with you? You've been like this for days."

"He's positively moony," Erza said from where she was sitting in the grass reading a scroll borrowed from the library.

Natsu's face paled. Was he that obvious? His friends peered closely at him.

"Natsu? Moony? For whom?" Gray's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gajeel grunted. Next to him, Panther Lily huffed out a laugh and smoke poured from his nostrils.

It didn't take long for them to reach the obvious conclusion.

" _Lucy_?!" Gray threw back his head and howled with laughter, though not with derision.

Natsu scowled and blushed. "Shut up!" He set down the borrowed sword he used in his spar with Gray and whirled around to stalk away. He did not get far, however. Four dragons— pale gold, sunset orange, dusky violet, and an exceptionally pale shade of periwinkle — were approaching and he knew who the dragons' Riders were.

He watched helplessly as Aiedail, Eridor, Sitri, and Byakko alighted on the edge of the cliff and their Riders dismounted. Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane and Lisanna— elven sisters— approached them. Lucy smiled as she saw Natsu and he could feel his face going an odd mix of pale and flushed. He twitched, wishing he could hide.

"Sit with me, Natsu," Erza commanded and he quickly dropped to her side with a murmured thanks.

"Are you well, Natsu?" Lisanna seemed concerned as she crouched before him and pressed a cool hand to his forehead. "Your face is strange."

He stuttered and scooted back. "I'm fine. Really," he said, seeing that Lucy looked displeased. "I'm alright. Just… nervous."

"I'll bet you are," Gray murmured and Erza discreetly flicked a pebble at his forehead. He swore as he reeled back from the blow and glared, but the she-elf was unmoved.

"Nervous? Why?" Lisanna sat down, making herself more comfortable.

"It's my, uh…" And now a different sort of panic flooded his chest and hollowed his stomach and he looked down. "It's my birthday soon."

The others looked at one another. Every single Rider and dragon— bonded and wild alike— knew of Natsu's story and of the promise Eragon made to him and everyone was hoping he would join the ranks of the Riders. But there was absolutely no guarantee that he would be chosen.

Gray cleared his throat and smoothed his beard. "Well, there's no use dwelling on it now." He hefted his war axe. "Best two out of three, Natsu?"

Grateful for a distraction, Natsu nodded and leapt to his feet. He hardly gave Gray notice before he'd seized the practice sword and thrown himself headfirst into battle. Gray, sensing the desperation in his actions, blocked the first thrust and retaliated with a ferocious swing of his axe. They wrestled back and forth, mindless to everything but the clash of their weapons and Natsu lost himself to it, letting all worries pour disappear from his mind until there was nothing but the movement of back and forth and thrust and parry and strike and block.


End file.
